With the ever-increasing popularity of computers, the storage of computer media poses a problem. Storage space is costly. Thus, it is essential that a storage apparatus utilizes storage space efficiently. It is, however, difficult for one particular kind of storage structure to be efficient when computer media constantly change in shape and size. For example, the once common 101/2 inch reels of ferric oxide tapes have now been replaced by smaller cassettes of magnetic tapes. Thus, an efficient storage apparatus for computer media must be readily adjustable to accommodate both minor and substantial changes in shapes and sizes of computer media.
An efficient storage apparatus must also house a large quantity of computer media. It must, therefore, be extremely sturdy and solid in construction to support the weight required without movement. However, the storage apparatus should also be light weight so that it can be easily transported when necessary.
Prior storage systems for computer media have had problems. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,296, issued to Cournoyer, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,682, issued to Price, et al. These systems have fixed shelves rendering adjustment of shelf height impossible. Height adjustment is unnecessary since both patients (inventions) are directed to the storage and dispensing of one particular type of computer media.
Prior art also includes computer media storage systems providing adjustable shelves. However, the means engaging the shelves neither prevent the shelves from tipping nor facilitate a viewing, storing or dispensing of computer media. Also, the shelves of the prior art are not provided with upstanding dividers formed directly from the shelf structure so that the shelves remain light weight. Furthermore, the shelves of the prior art cannot accommodate computer media varying in depth or width.
Because apertures or slots weaken a structure, current side stands having apertures or slots often require additional support structures. Such additional structures are unnecessary in the vertical supports of present invention because its unique construction allows it to remain light without compromises in its structural strength or rigidity.
Current storage apparatuses also lack substantial overall rigidity. Since the adjustable shelves are neither welded nor otherwise fixedly mounted to the side stands, the side stands tend to not remain perpendicular to the top or bottom members if a minimal number of shelves are utilized. Unlike the prior art, the present invention allows the vertical supports to remain substantially parallel to each other and substantially perpendicular to both the top and bottom members even when no shelves are supported between the vertical supports.
The present invention fulfills the need for a rigid yet lightweight storage apparatus with angled shelves that can accommodate computer media varying in height, width and depth. The present invention also fulfills the need for lightweight shelves with upstanding dividers to facilitate the storing and dispensing of individual computer media. The present invention further fulfills the need for computer media storage apparatus resembling currently-existing storage apparatus so that the two apparatus may be used in close proximity without being unsightly.